


Malneirophrenia

by yamahibi



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamahibi/pseuds/yamahibi
Summary: Malneirophrenia is the a foul state of mind after a nightmare, something which Tatsuya experiences often. Luckily Jun is there to comfort him.





	Malneirophrenia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a long complicated AU my friend and I came up with, for the sake of being brief I'll just say everyone has dreams of the EP timeline but everything that happened is pretty much the same as IS timeline minus the world ending and all.

No matter how many years had passed, having nightmares never became any easier. Ever since the shrine incident ten years prior he had always had nightmares, though after the recent events with the impending end of the world, the nightmares had gotten much worse. More often than not they felt almost like memories despite him knowing that whatever occured in his dreams never happened to him. At times these dreams felt so real that the feelings he experienced throughout the dream bled into his waking life. 

This night was nothing new to him. That didn’t make any of it easier to deal with, everything felt too real to just be a dream. 

All of his friends moved on with their lives without him. He tried to talk to them, tell them who he was, but no one remembered. As much as he pleaded for them to remember his cries fell on deaf ears. The only thing he could do is watch as his friends walked away, he tried to run and chase after them but his legs failed him. His knees buckled and he fell, he could hear himself calling after them, begging them to stay, until his voice was hoarse, but he remained powerless.

What felt the worst was hearing Jun ask, “do I know you?” Those simple words were enough to make his heart sink. _No!_ Not when he had just gotten him back. He can’t lose him again, he can’t do this alone anymore. As much as he tried to yell these things at Jun, who was now walking away, laughing and talking with strangers he didn’t recognize, his voice didn’t come. He felt powerless to do anything except wallow in his own emptiness and sadness. 

Even as he was thrown out of the dream those feelings stayed. It felt like his heart had been wrenched out of his chest. Part of him wanted to believe it was just a dream, but after Mt Iwato he knew how his memories could lie to him. He was about to get up and find his phone to call Jun, when he felt weight on his bed shift. After blinking until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room he realized there was someone in his bed with him.

“Tatsuya, are you okay?” Jun whispered, sleepiness clung to his voice, it seems like Tatsuya startled him awake. Without thinking Tatsuya clung to Jun in a way that was almost childlike. His face was buried in Jun’s shirt as he took a moment to process Jun’s presence. The familiar scent of flowers clung to Jun’s clothing, it was calming. Tatsuya felt Jun wrap his arms around him and begin to rub his back, he took this moment to try to calm down from the full force panic he was experiencing. 

“Jun… you’re really here…” Tatsuya’s voice was muffled by Jun’s shirt when he finally spoke. His emotions were still very much all over the place, but most of all he was desperate to convince himself this was reality and not another illusion. He had to take a moment to take it all in, Jun’s light touch, the familiar smell of flowers, his voice, all of it felt overwhelming after his dream. This is real, he had to keep repeating this to himself in his mind. This is real, Jun’s here, they are together. It became almost mantra like as he felt the initial panic slowly fade.

“Of course I’m here.... Did you have another nightmare?” Jun asked concern clear in his voice. Jun was aware of Tatsuya’s frequent nightmares by now, especially with the late night calls for comfort, but Tatsuya never spoke in detail about his dreams. All Tatsuya could do was nod in response and hold onto Jun tighter, as if he would fade away at any second. The simple sensation of fabric at his fingertips felt surreal after his dream, he felt that if he let go then Jun would leave again, for good this time. 

“Don’t leave… please. Don’t disappear from life, not again,” Tatsuya pleaded. All he could think about was how empty he felt again after Jun left in his nightmare, and how he couldn’t handle that happening in reality. He had lost him already when they were children, and almost once more during Mt Iwato, he can’t lose him anymore. There was no way he could handle it, not after he had just started to open up again. 

“Tatsuya… do you realize how ridiculous you sound?” Jun’s voice was soothing, there was no hint of mockery in his voice, it was just fondness. “I’m not going anywhere, not anymore. I’m here to stay,” he reassured. Jun pressed a kiss to the top of Tatsuya’s head and continued rubbing his back to soothe him.

Tatsuya could begin to feel the lingering empty sadness fade, any doubts about this being another dream were gone. That was right, they were together now. Jun was staying the night because their date ended late. Everything was fine, for good this time and they wouldn’t let any outside forces separate them. The feelings the dream left him with were replaced with a warmth only Jun gave off. It was amazing how only one person could affect him like this.

“Sorry...” Tatsuya apologized after a moment passed, though he made no attempt to move away from Jun. He wish he didn’t have to wake up Jun so often with his problems, but he was more than thankful that Jun was always there for him. He honestly wasn’t quite sure what he did to deserve Jun, but he was glad nonetheless. 

“I don’t mind, I’m always here for you,” Jun said as a yawn escaped from his lips. A silence fell over the two, though it was comfortable. Jun being in front of him was more than enough now to make him feel at peace. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Jun’s hand slow and gradually stop rubbing his back, it seems like he fell back asleep. Closing his eyes he took everything in and felt a wave of calm wash over him. As long as they were together things would be fine, that he was sure of. The faint scent of flowers filled his mind as he felt his consciousness fading once more.


End file.
